Bioshock Infinite: Mr Smith
by ProfTEntee
Summary: During his adventures in Columbia, Booker recieves help from a mysterious man named John Smith. But he's not sure he's all what he seems... Made for a friend.
1. Chapter 1: The Lighthouse

This story will have a third crossover come in, but not until late in the story. This story is something I am writing for a friend, and I hope she likes it. Hope you enjoy as well!

P.S., a basic understanding of the plot of Bioshock Infinite is required to fully understand what is going on.

* * *

 **Bioshock Infinite: Mr. Smith**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Lighthouse**

* * *

"We've arrived." said the strange woman after she and what Booker assumed to be her brother were talking for what seemed like hours. They just pulled up to the dock where he was supposed to be, leading to the strange lighthouse in the middle of nowhere. Booker took the box of items he had been given and climbed up to the wooden dock, watching as the two twins (he was pretty sure they were twins) began to row away.

"Shall we tell him when we'll be returning?" asked the woman.

"Would that change anything?" replied the man.

"It might give him some comfort."

"At least that's something we can agree on."

"Hey!" Booker called to them. "Is somebody meeting me here?"

"I'd certainly hope so." the man answered.

"It does seem like a dreadful place to be stranded." the woman continued.

Booker watched them row for a bit before turning to the lighthouse. "Ah, well maybe there's someone inside..."

After walking up to the door of the lighthouse, the first thing he noticed was a note pinned to the door. He took it off of the nail it hung from and read it:

 _DeWitt-_

 _Bring us the girl_

 _and wipe away the debt._

 _THIS IS YOUR_

 _LAST CHANCE!_

"Huh." he said, pocketing the note and knocking on the door. "Ah, excuse me. It's Booker DeWitt..." he began to slowly push the door open. "I guess you're expecting me..."

The inside of the lighthouse was dark, only a few candles lighting the area. In front of him was a small table with a basin of water. Above it hung a sign that said "Of thy sins I shall wash thee." Booker went over to the basin and peered into it, the clear water reflecting his image back at him. He looked up at the "OF thy sins I shall wash thee" sign before stepping away with a scoff.

"Good luck with that, pal." He said.

"Tell me about it." said a voice. "I never was a religious man."

Booker twirled to see a man with floppy but well-groomed hair standing beside him. He wore a light tan tweed coat with red suspenders and a red bow-tie.

"I thought you'd never come." said the man with a British accent, hands in his pockets.

"You came to meet me here?" Booker asked.

"Mmmmm... No." replied the man. "I just came 'cause I can. That enough for you? Though I guess that's a bit of a lie, because I came to help you, but that's not important."

Booker tilted his head to the side. "Who are you?"

"Ah... John. John Smith." said the man, holding out his hand. Booker hesitantly took it and shook.

"Booker. Booker DeWitt. Though I suppose you already knew that."

"What tells you that?"

"The fact that you said 'I thought you'd never come.'"

"Ah, that. It's a bit hard to explain at the moment. I'll tell you later." He gestured towards the stairway leading up. "Shall we?"

Booker shrugged and led the way upwards, stopping every once in a while to collect coins that John Smith identified as "Silver Eagles", the currency of the city they were going to.

"City?" Booker asked.

John only gave a teasing smile. "Spoilers."

Booker sighed. "Allright." They soon stopped to inspect a map hung up on a wall. Several strands of red yarn made a path across the country of the United States. Next to it a note was pinned: _Be Prepared. He is on his way. You must stop him. -C_

"I think somebody isn't a big fan of you." said John.

"I get told that all the time." chuckled Booker as they went further upstairs, soon coming to a dead man tied to a chair, blood pooling across the floor. A bag was over his head and there was another note pinned to his chest: _Don't Disappoint Us._

 _"_ Shit." Booker said under his breath.

"No swears please." said John, wagging his finger like a mother to her child.

"Sorry." Booker said as they went further up the steps, finally coming to the top of the lighthouse, rain pouring down on them. In front of a door was a set of three bells, each with a different symbol on them: a scroll, a key, and a sword.

"Wait a minute, that card..." said Booker, taking out a card with the symbols on it. Apparently he should ring the scroll once, the key twice, and the sword twice as well. Once he did so, the area was lit up by a red light and some sort of fog horn began to sound. "What in the world...?

"Save your amazement for later." said John as the horn continued to sound. "More is to come."

After a series of mechanical sounds, the metal door opened and Booker looked inside to see a single red chair sitting in the center. He walked inside and looked back at John. "Only one seat..."

"Don't worry about me." said john. "I'll find my own way up."

"Up?"

Another teasing smile. "Spoilers. Have fun, booker." He waved to him before going back down the stairs.

"Heh." said Booker before climbing into the chair. "So now wha-" metal clamps secured his arms in place, and he began to struggle. "What the hell?"

"Make yourself ready, pilgrim." said a mechanical voice as some sort of metal enclosure folded up around him and the chair. "The bindings are there as a safeguard."

The chair then tilted downward to show the floor opening up, and Booker's gun fell where he couldn't retrieve it.

"No no... Goddammit!" he exclaimed as it was burned by several blasts of flame below him. The floor then tilted back so he was right side up again as the voice continued.

"Ascension... Ascension in the count of FIVE... count of FOUR... THREE..."

"No no no no no." Booker repeated.

"TWO... ONE..."

Out the window in front of him, Booker could see that he was being lifted up into the cloudy sky in the metal encasing.

"Ascension... Ascension..."

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcoming Center

**Chapter 2:**

 **Welcoming Center**

* * *

Booker had closed his eyes as what he now realized was some sort of flying pod shot towards the clouds. He only opened them when light hit his eyes, forcing them open to a spectacular sight.

"Hallelujah." the mechanical voice said.

 _Hallelujah indeed._ thought Booker.

Floating outside the window was a massive city, floating among the clouds. As they were above the clouds, the storm was nonexistent. The buildings were large and very American, and they all floated on platforms made of what seemed to be gold to Booker. In the distance was a gigantic statue of what seemed to be some sort of angel. As he began to gently float back down, he passed a poster of an old man with the words "Father Comstock, our prophet." He saw out the window that the pod then began to descend into a building that seemed to be some sort of church, and as he descended he passed by several panels upon which inscriptions were written:

" _Why would he send his savior unto us."  
"If we will not raise a finger for our own salvation?"  
"And though we deserve not his mercy."  
"He has led us to this new Eden."  
"A last chance for redemption._"

Further he went down, finally coming to a large lit chamber. There were hundreds of lit prayer candles and offertory gifts in the alcoves of the chamber, and the entire floor was covered by a thin layer of shallow water. In front of him was a gigantic stained glass window depicting Father Comstock pointing up towards the clouds at a floating Columbia while many people gathered around him.

 _"And the Prophet shall lead the people to the New Eden."_

And waiting for him was a familiar man.

"There you are!" John Smith exclaimed as the pod door opened and the clamps on the chair unlocked, allowing Booker to get out. "I've been waiting for you!"

"John?" Booker asked in surprise as he rubbed his wrists. "How...?"

"The long version is pretty complicated, but in short, I have a box."

Booker raised an eyebrow. "You... have a box?"

"Again, pretty complicated, but it doesn't matter right now. What does matter is the job, right?"

"Right." said Booker, nodding. "Alright, John, lead the way."

"Oh, and please, call me the Doctor." said John. "That's what most people call me."

"Alright, Doctor. Lead the way."

The Doctor led Booker through the chapel, past two other stained glass windows , the first depicting a beautiful woman in a blue dress.

 _"And in my womb shall grow the Seed of the Prophet."_

"Seed of the Prophet?" Booker asked with a chuckle. "I wonder what that could mean."

"Tell me about it." said the Doctor. "But don't say that around the priests here. They get... religious, to say the least."

"I see." said Booker, nodding in understanding. "Thanks for the warning."

The other stained glass window depicted the woman from before alongside Father Comstock, who was carrying a baby in his arms.

 _"The Lamb. The future of our city."_

"See that baby there?" asked the Doctor, pointing up at the baby.

"Yeah?" replied Booker.

"That's the girl we're here for."

"Really? Well, it seems people may get all religious on us."

The Doctor chuckled. "Indeed, my friend."

They further walked into the chapel, down a set of spiral stairs, passing by three smaller stained glass windows, depicting a sword, a key, and a scroll. Finally they came to the largest room in the church, angel statues passing above them as they walked and priests in white robes walking towards a preacher at the head of the room, giving a religious speech of sorts. He wore black robes and his eyes were pale grey, revealing him to be blind.

"Is it someone new?" the preacher asked as Booker and the Doctor pushed their way through the crowd of priests.

"You could say that." said the Doctor. "We're looking for a way into the city." As the preacher gave his response, he turned to Booker and whispered, "He's gonna say something confusing. Here's the simple version. We have to be baptized if we are to be allowed to enter the city."

"A dunk in the river won't change the things people have done." said Booker.

"My thoughts exactly." said the Doctor. "And I don't really want to get my hair wet."

"So what do we do?"

"This." said the doctor, holding up a piece of paper in a sort of wallet. To Booker, the paper seemed to be blank. "Actually, guys, we've been here before. We're just on a return trip. I'm doctor John Smith and this is... Jim."

Several of the priests looked at the paper before whispering in the preacher's ear.

"My apologies." said the preacher. "I had no idea."

"No apology needed. Please just let us in."

"Of course, Mister Smith." said the preacher, stepping aside to allow Booker and the Doctor into the tunnel.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Booker.

"Psychic paper." replied the Doctor, showing him the piece of paper. "Anything I want shows up on it."

"Now that's just bull-"

Booker was cut off as a picture of the two people who brought him to the lighthouse suddenly appeared on the paper before his very eyes. It then dissapeared and was replaced with the words "Cool, huh?"

"How...?"

"I would be lying if I said it was magic." said the Doctor, pocketing his psychic paper. "Stick around with me a bit more, Booker, and you'll see a LOT more interesting things."

"For some reason, I just don't doubt that." said Booker with a disbelieving shake of his head.

The Doctor smiled. "I think this will be a beautiful partnership."

Booker smiled back and shook his hand. "I don't doubt that either, Doctor."

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3: Heads? Or Tails?

**Chapter 3:**

 **Heads? Or Tails?**

* * *

"The good old founding fathers." said the Doctor, looking up at the statue of "Father Washington."

Booker scoffed. "And saints, as well, apparently."

"Comstock likes to use historical figures as religious figures. Basically, old Gerorgie here is Columbia's version of Jesus."

They were in the Garden of New Eden, a place of worship outside of the Welcome Center they had come from. it was filled with rose bushes, reflecting ponds, hummingbirds and angelic statuary. There were three large statues depicting George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and Thomas Jefferson. According to the Doctor, each of the three was associated with a different symbol that they carried in their hands, according to what they gave to mankind: Franklin was associated with the key, a symbol of industry; Jefferson was associated with the scroll, a symbol of law and order; and Washington was associated with the sword, a symbol of power and justice.

"Jesus, eh?" said Booker. "So this place is pretty much Christian?"

"Well, yes and no." replied the doctor as the pair began to walk through the Garden of New Eden towards the exit. "It's a bit complicated. I'm not sure even I know how to explain it. In short, the majority of Columbia is under the control of the Founders, the major political and religious party here. They follow Father Comstock's word blindly and trusting wholly in his prophecies."

"I never believed in prophecies and destiny." said Booker as they exited the Garden and ended up in New Eden Square, the heart of the town center and home to many shops and stores, most predominantly displaying "Pilgrims Welcome!" signs in their storefronts. In the center was a monument to Comstock, a statue of him holding a sword into the air.

The Doctor frowned and looked down as they walked. "I do..."

"You alright?" asked Booker, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor shook his head clear and put on the best smile he could manage. "Yes, I'm alright, Booker. Thanks. Let's continue."

"Alright, Doctor. If you want to talk about anything, I'm all ears."

"Thanks. Now, let's continue."

As they walked, they passed by several citizens who were very ecstatic over the annual Columbia Raffle and Fair. The whole area was in a sort of carnival mood, with streamers and such decorating the area.

"We should go to the Raffle and Fair." said the Doctor. "After all, it's on the way to where we're going."

"And where are we going?" asked Booker.

The Doctor held up an image of the gigantic angel statue Booker had seen when he was in the pod. "Monument Island.'" He lowered the picture, revealing said statue in the distance. "That's no simple statue, Booker. That's a tower. And that's where we'll find the girl."

"Telegram for mister DeWitt!" said a voice, and the pair looked down to see a courier boy holding up a telegram. "Telegram for you, sir!"

Booker took the telegram while the Doctor handed the boy some silver Eagles. "Thanks. Go buy something nice for yourself."

"Thank you, sir!" said the boy before dashing off.

"What does it say?" asked the Doctor, peeking at the telegram.

"DeWitt STOP Do not alert Comstock to your presence STOP Whatever you do, do not pick #77 STOP." replied Booker. "It's from someone named Lutece."

"Lutece, eh?" said the Doctor, a hint of recognition in his eyes.

"You know this person?" asked Booker.

"Sort of. Rosalind Lutece. She invented the technology that keeps this city afloat.

"Giant balloons?" guessed Booker.

"Close. Quantum particles, suspended at a fixed point in space-time."

"So... _not_ giant balloons?"

The Doctor chuckled. "No, Booker, not giant balloons."

* * *

"Great shot, Booker!" called the Doctor as Booker scored yet another bulls-eye on a Vox Populi member in the "Hunt Down the Vox" carnival game. Every shot with the carbine Booker was given was a hit, and he was even able to get the bonus target, Daisy Fitzroy, when her likeness showed up at the back. Booker of course got the first prize: a purse full of Silver Eagles.

"Nice work." said the Doctor. "You're a bonafide gunslinger."

Booker chuckled. "Always was."

"Now let's get through this carnival and get back on the path to Monument Island."

"Of course."

After walking a bit, the Doctor suddenly stopped upon seeing the stand displaying the Handyman, a gigantic man in a metal suit. His heart was visible through a small metal window. The Handyman's metal suit was disproportionate and gave him gorilla-like posture, and he seemed fearful at the gawking crowd. Thick bumdles of cables ran from his shoulders to a pair of conductors on his back. His mechanical hands appeared to be made of porcelain, and his feet were like hob-nailed boots, with some bent nails hanging out. He was dressed in a sort of patriotic uniform and his torso bore the label "AUTOBODY."

"'Handyman', huh?" asked Booker.

The Doctor did not respond and took out a sort of small metal rod with a green light at the end. He pointed it at the Handyman and activated it, making a high-pitched sound like a combination of whizzing and buzzing. He then stared at the device for a moment before pocketing it.

"What was that all about?" asked Booker.

"That technology..." the Doctor mused. "It's familiar..."

"What?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Never mind. Let's press on."

Soon they came to an admission machine, which was an automaton on top of a vending machine type box. Behind it was a gate.

"Entrance is reserved for dignitaries and very important personages alone." said the machine in a sort of cheerful voice.

"I'm guessing that don't mean us." said Booker.

"I can fix this." said the doctor, pulling out his metal rod again.

Before he could do anything, however, they heard somebody addressing them from behind. The two turned and were met by the woman advertising the Possession Vigor. "Dear friends, have you ever lost a penny to a vending machine? Has a pay telephone ever refused to connect you with a beloved spouse? Well it's time to take back control from the men of metal! With Possession, YOU are the master! You will bend any machine to your will!" The woman was carrying a basket full of green bottles. The bottles were shaped like a woman in a very suggestive pose. The symbol on the front of the bottle was a heart with a green dagger through it.

"What do you think?" Booker asked the Doctor.

"It's probably alright to try." said the Doctor.

"Alright," said Booker, turning to the woman, "give me one of those."

The woman smiled and handed him a bottle. "With just a whisper, they're all ears..." she said.

Booker pulled the heart-shaped cork off and drank a gulp of the Vigor. It tasted like a mix of poppy seeds and honey, but it wasn't the taste that Booker was focused on. A cascade of sensations both pleasant and painful washed over him, and he started to hear whispers in his ears. The woman traced a heart in the air with her hands, green smoke hanging in the air in the shape of a heart, then she blew a kiss at him and the heart dissipated. Before his very eyes, she turned into a ghostly green apparition of a seductive woman giggling and waving and him. Then, just like that, the woman came back, the whispers died down, and he felt normal again.

"What the hell was that?" he said drowsily.

"You alright?" asked the Doctor.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." he turned to the admission machine. "Let's see if this works..."

For some reason, Booker knew exactly how to use it, but he gave no thought to it. He covered his left hand with green energy, and released a ghostly woman from it that dissapeared into the machine. It began to glow green and the gate opened.

"Well if it isn't Assemblyman Buford!" said the machine. "Your spot at the raffle awaits. Don't know why I didn't recognize you and your son before. Odd!"

"I like it." said the Doctor.

"Heh." Booker simply said. "You want some?"

"Nah, I'll leave the awesome powers to you."

"Alright, then. Let's go." The two headed through the gate, but were stopped by a lady and a gentleman with similar tan-colored suits. They seemed familiar to Booker somehow, but he gave no thought to it. The gentleman was also wearing a chalkboard with a T-chart saying "Heads" and "Tails". There were a few tally marks underneath Heads. The lady was carrying a plate.

"Heads?" asked the man.

"Or tails?" said the lady.

"Come on, let us through." said Booker.

The pair did not answer, and the man tossed him a coin.

"Heads?" repeated the man.

"Or tails?" repeated the lady.

Booker turned to the Doctor to see what he thought about what the hell was happening, but he just stood there and mouthed "heads."

"Uh... Heads." said Booker, flipping the coin. It landed heads-up on the plate.

"Told you." said the man to the lady, who marked a tally under "Heads" on the chalkboard.

"Hmmm." the lady simply said.

"I never find that as satisfying as I'd imagined." said the man as they walked away.

"Chin up, there's always next time." said the lady. As they turned, Booker and the Doctor could see that on the man's back were hundreds of tally marks, every single one of them under "Heads."

"I suppose there is." said the man.

Booker and the Doctor stared after them.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Booker.

"I'm sure we'll find out in due time." said the Doctor. "Come one, we'll be late for the raffle."

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4: The Raffle

Sorry it's been a while since I last updated this and other stories. We went on a trip to North Carolina, as well as Washington D.C., so I didn't really have a chance to post. That being said, I'm back!

Also, there will be less violence in this story than there is in Bioshock Infinite due to two things. One, the Doctor would make sure Booker kills as less as possible, and two, because I'm bad at writing battle scenes with multiple opponents. So for now the Doctor will ensure a covert way of getting through Columbia. Don't worry, I promise there will be a battle scene once they get to the Fraternal Order of the Raven.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **The Raffle**

* * *

"When did you get that?" asked one policeman.

"This little beauty?" replied the second, holding up his Sky-Hook. It was a handheld tool used for traveling on the sky-lines, which were similar to monorail tracks. It also had a rotating "windmill" on the end for lethal use. "The whole division got them. If we're gonna flush the Vox out of the Sky-Line system, we gotta have the best."

Booker and the Doctor walked past these policemen as they walked on the Path of the Scroll, which led straight to the raffle area. "So tell me a bit about yourself, Doctor." said Booker.

"What?" asked the Doctor, looking at him.

"Tell me about yourself. You seem to know so much about me, but I don't know much about you other than your'e a strange man that wants to help me."

The Doctor chuckled. "Yes. that would be beneficial for you, wouldn't it? Very well, I'll start with probably the least surprising thing about myself."

"Least surprising?"

"I tend to be a surprising man... Well, I'm not a man."

Here Booker stopped and turned to him. "Pardon?"

"What I mean is that... I'm not human."

Booker simply blinked in surprise.

"I'm a Time Lord." continued the Doctor. "A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

"Planet? So you come from..." he pointed to the sky. "Up there?"

"Yes. Something like that."

"But... so, Time Lords look like humans?"

"No, humans look like Time Lords. We came first."

Booker chuckled. "Your race must be very old."

"Tell me about it. I'm around twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying."

"'Unless I'm lying' eh? So you don't know you're own age?"

"I've lost count."

Booker laughed. "Doctor, you truly are a strange man. And you know what? I'm okay with that."

The Doctor didn't answer. He directed Booker's vision to a statue of a man by the side of the path. In front of their eyes, the statue began to vibrate and change shape, and they saw it change to a woman instead.

"Huh." said Booker.

"Huh indeed. Look closer."

Booker did, and was surprised to see that the woman was the one they saw earlier, during the coin flip. "What in the..."

The Doctor walked up to the statue and pointed at the engraving. It was dedicated to one "R. Lutece."

"Lutece? She's the one that sent the telegram. Why did she send it if she was going to meet me in person?"

"Who knows?" said the Doctor with a shrug. "The universe works in mysterious ways."

After walking a little further, the duo came upon a poster showing a demonic hand with "A D" printed onto the back of it's hand. The poster said, "You shall know the False Shepard by his mark!"

"What the...?" said Booker, lifting up his hands. The same letters were branded onto the back of his hand. "Doctor... what exactly is the False Shepard?"

The Doctor looked first from the brand on his hand, then the poster, then the brand again. "I'll tell you this. Its bad."

"How so?"

"The False Shepard is destined to lead the 'Lamb of Columbia' astray."

"The Lamb... the girl?"

"That would be a correct assumption."

"So they ARE right."

"Indeed. But we need to make sure we're not noticed..." The Doctor began to look around them. "Here." he said after a while, picking up a small red scarf on the ground. "Hand, please?"

Booker held out his branded hand, and the Doctor began to tie the scarf around it so that it covered the "A D" brand. He tore off the excess fabric and stuffed it into his pocket. "There we go. Now we won't get into trouble because of you."

"Are you suggesting that I'm a trouble maker?" asked Booker with a small chuckle.

"Maybe." joked the Doctor. "Maybe not."

* * *

"And now, the 1912 raffle has officially begun!" called Jeremiah Fink from his position on the stage. He had a black suit with a top hat and had a curled mustache. Booker and the Doctor watched from the back.

"Misters!" called a voice, and the two turned to see a woman with a basket full of balls gesturing to them. "Hey, misters!"

The duo looked at each other and walked over to her. "Sorry, no sale." said Booker.

The woman giggled. "Silly. There's never a charge for the raffle. You been sleeping under a rock?"

"A log, actually." said the Doctor.

The woman giggled. "Either way, go on and pick one!"

Booker looked at the Doctor, who shook his head and gestured for him to go on. He shrugged and reached into the basket and pulling out a ball, looking at the number printed onto it. "Seventy-seven..."

"Seventy-seven?" said the woman. "That's a lucky number. I'll be rooting for you." She walked away.

The Doctor looked at the ball. "That's not good."

"Fate's a bitch, huh? Oh, sorry..."

"No worries. Slip of the tongue."

"Bring me the bowl!" called Fink, and another woman carrying a bowl walked onto the stage. "Is that not the prettiest young white girl in all of Columbia? Ha ha!" He reached into the bowl and took out a card as the woman left the stage. "All right then... the winner is... number seventy-seven!"

"Well, what do you know?" chuckled Booker.

"Over here!" called a female citizen, pointing at Booker. "Over here, he's the winner!"

"Come and claim your prize!" called Fink, and the curtain behind him lifted to show...

A white man and a black woman, bound by the wrists and fear in their eyes.

"First throw!" said Fink, and the crowd began to chant the two words over and over.

"Please, don't do this!" said the woman.

"It was me! It was all me! Please, no!" said the man.

The Doctor and Booker looked at each other in surprise. "Interracial couple." said the Doctor. "This is a public stoning."

"And the winner gets to throw at them first." said Booker in realization.

"Come on!" Fink said to Booker. "Are you gonna throw? Or are you taking your coffee black these days? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed at this joke and he turned to Booker. "You know what to do. I'll be back. Just keep them occupied."

"What...?" But the Doctor was already gone, working his way through the crowd.

"Looks like we got a shy one here..." said Fink.

Booker glared at him and reeled his arm back...

"I've got something for you, you son of a bitch!"

...and threw his ball so it landed squarely in Fink's face.

The crowd went silent. Fink put his finger to his nose and it came away covered in blood.

"W-what?" he said, surprised.

All eyes were now on Booker, his face full of anger and disgust.

"What was that for?" Fink asked, and Booker could detect a slight whine to his voice.

"For sponging a raffle where the prize is being an executioner." replied Booker. "This is wrong."

"Wrong?" said a civilian in surprise. "Look at those two! What they are is wrong! A Negro should never have the right to marry a free white man! It's immoral!"

"Killing people because they have a different opinion is immoral!" snapped Booker.

"Wait!" called another civilian. "Where did they go?"

Everyone looked up towards the stage to see that the couple was gone.

 _Doctor, you sly bastard._ thought Booker with a smile as everyone forgot him and began to search for the two lovers.

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5: The Box

So sorry for the SUPER long hiatus! Thanks to all you guys, we can finally get this story up and running! Thank you all so much for your support. I couldn't have done it without you.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The Box**

* * *

"That..." Booker said, "Was..."

"Strange?" guessed the Doctor. "Unnatural? Amazing?"

"Brilliant."

"Sure, I'll take that."

"But... where are they now?"

"A safe place." The Doctor replied simply. "They'll go unnoticed for about 4 months."

Booker nodded. "I don't doubt it."

"Oh!" said the Doctor. "I got you a present!" He held out a Sky-hook, identical to the ones the policemen carried.

"Why thank you, Doctor." said Booker, taking it. "Where did you get it?"

* * *

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"May I have your Sky-hook?"

"Are you a policeman? You don't look like one."

"I am indeed."

"Let me see some proo-"

 _BONK!_

* * *

"I... bought it."

Booker raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Uh-huh..."

The Doctor smiled innocently.

Booker shook his head. "Anyway, let's get to the tower. I wanna get this over with as soon as possible."

The Doctor mouthed the words "as soon as possible" silently, then snapped his fingers. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?!"

Booker looked at him. "What is it?"

"No time to explain!" said the Doctor, dashing back in the direction they had came from. "Come on! We have to get to my box!"

"Your... box?"

* * *

"Ta-da!" said the Doctor, gesturing.

Booker raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

The Doctor turned to where Booker was looking and saw a small wooden box on the ground. "No." he said, shaking his head. He took Booker's head and turned him in a different direction. "THAT'S the one!"

Booker blinked in surprise. Sitting there was a large, blue, rectangular box sitting upright. It had a sort of light at the top and had windows on all sides. On the front, where a door was, was a sign that said "Police Public Call Box."

"I... Um..." said Booker disbelievingly. "You came here... in THAT?!"

"Yes!" replied the Doctor. "This is the TARDIS. That stands for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.'"

Booker blinked.

"It's a time machine and spaceship." said the Doctor.

Booker shook his head. "Even if that were true, there's no way we can both fit in there."

"Don't be so sure." said the Doctor as he entered the TARDIS.

Booker stood silently for a bit, then shrugged, said "You only live once", and entered as well.

What he saw defied all logic.

Inside was a massive metallic room with glowing white circles lining the walls. Metal platforms suspended them above the floor. In the center of the room was a massive hexagonal console of sorts with a bunch of strange bits and bobs covering it. A glass tube rose from the center and dissapeared into the ceiling.

Booker left and circled the TARDIS to look for any signs of trickery. He felt the sides of the box for hidden curtains and checked around for anything else. He found nothing. He entered the TARDIS again, his eyes wide.

"It's bigger on the inside!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" laughed the Doctor joyfully. "Ain't she a beauty!"

"'She' certainly is, Doctor." Booker said. "But..." He sighed. "I don't believe this."

"You didn't believe in a flying city either."

"A fair point." Booker said with a chuckle.

"No time to waist!" said the Doctor, beginning to circle the console and operating the various controls. He cranked cranks, poked buttons, and pushed and pulled levers. The TARDIS began to make a sort of mechanical, wheezing groaning sound.

"What's it doing?" asked Booker as the room shook, holding on to the railing.

"Taking off!" replied a delighted Doctor.

* * *

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she read one of the many books from the shelf. This had been the 8th time she had read it. ( _or was it 18th?_ she thought) She sighed as she re-read chapter after chapter, having memorized everything that happened. Nothing was of any surprise.

She closed the book and was going to pick a different one when she heard a strange sound. She looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

She was so intent on finding the source of the noise she didn't hear the ceiling creak from stress.

* * *

"Perfect landing!" said the Doctor with a laugh.

"What happened?" asked Booker.

"Simple. The TARDIS warped us through the Time Vortex and has landed in another place. If I wanted to, I could make her land in a different time."

"Okay, so... where... or WHEN, are we?"

"The Tower!" replied the Doctor, checking a viewscreen. "Exactly 2.583 minutes after we took off." He squinted. "But something seems to be wrong..."

"What is it?" asked Booker, looking over his shoulder.

"We have landed a few meters away from the room we were SUPPOSED to land in. To be a bit more specific, the area above. And with the weight of the TARDIS..."

They suddenly heard a loud _CRACK!_ and the room jolted to one side, almost making the duo tumble over.

"I'll put it this way; this will be a bumpy ride."

* * *

 _CRASH!_

Elizabeth shrieked as the ceiling gave way and a large blue box fell through, landing in the center of the library. She coughed from the amount of dust kicked up and approached it cautiously...

A door on the side of the box opened, and amidst the dust, a man in a tweed coat stepped out, coughing. He looked at her and gave a sheepish smile.

"I'll admit, not one of my best landings."

* * *

I'M BACK, BABY! :D Tell me what you think of this new chapter!

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6: Elizabeth

HOLY CRAP I'M ALIVE! :D I am SUPER sorry I haven't posted anything for a long, long time. I've been distracted with so many other things I just never got back into the swing of it. A bit of a note, some other stories may not be continued due to the amount of stories I have, and also 'cause, in hindsight, some of them are kinda stupid. But never fear, fans, this story is DEFINITELY going to be continued and finished! :D

Also, to those who know the ending of Bioshock Infinite, I need some help. I've been trying to think of a way to have both Booker and Elizabeth go along with the Doctor's travels once we get past the events of Bioshock Infinite. For those of you familiar with the ending of the game, this may be a bit impossible. So I'm all ears to suggestions.

With all that out of the way, ENJOY! :DDDD

Also, a bit of an easter egg/referance in this chapter. Let's see if you can spot it.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Elizabeth**

* * *

"Hello I'm **OW!** the Doctor and we **OW!** are here to **OW!** rescue you so **OW!** WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT! **OW!"**

"Who are you?!" demanded Elizabeth as she threw another book at the Doctor. "How did you get here?! And what is THAT?!"

"BOOKER!" cried the Doctor as he took cover behind the TARDIS. "I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE!"

Booker ran over and gently, but firmly, grabbed her wrist, preventing her from throwing another book. "Relax... We're here to help you get out."

Elizabeth breathed heavily, lowering the book as she calmed down. She looked at Booker and then down at his hand on her wrist, feeling the warmth of skin on skin. "You're real..."

"Real enough," he replied, "And so is he."

"Hello!" said the Doctor, waving from behind the TARDIS. "I'm the Doctor!"

"And I'm Booker Dewitt."

She sighed. "S-Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," replied the Doctor as he stepped out from his hiding space, rubbing the tiny bump on his head, "I've had worse things than books thrown at me."

As they spoke, they heard a loud, mechanical whistling that almost sounded like the call of a bird. The tower began to shake, a few books falling off the shelves.

"He's here," gasped Elizabeth. "You need to go."

"Not without you." replied Booker. "We're here to rescue you."

The call sounded again.

"I'll be right there!" called Elizabeth. "I'm just getting dressed!" Then she looked at Booker and said, "There isn't any way out!"

"We brought one with us!" said the Doctor, entering the TARDIS.

Elizabeth just looked in confusion. "I'ts just a police box..."

Booker shook his head and grabbed her hand, saying, "Box. In. NOW." as he dragged her into the TARDIS.

* * *

She gasped as she grabbed the railing and looked around the room. "It's bigger on the inside... How can it do that...?"

"It's dimensionally transcendental." replied the Doctor as he had at the controls. "The interior and exterior exist in seperate dimensions."

Elizabeth groaned. "Wibbly wobbly..."

"Timey wimey, yes."

As the Doctor manipulated the controls, the TARDIS began to shake, and a loud _CAW!_ was heard from outside.

"He's confused..." said Elizabeth, holding onto the railing for stability. "He doesn't know what it is..."

"Whatever he is, he's messing with the Chronal Accelerator!" said the Doctor, panicking.

"Get us out of here, Doctor!" cried Booker.

"I'm trying!" replied the Doctor, madly fiddling with the controls. As he did, a loud, church bell-like sound echoed throughout the TARDIS, signaling imminent danger.

"Doctor, what is that?!" asked Booker, grabbing onto the railing as the room lurched to one side.

"Cloister Bell!" replied the Doctor in a panic. "We're in deep trouble!"

Then there was the sound of an explosion, and a loud, whistle-like screech was heard from outside. The TARDIS console began to smoke slightly and the room shook with the force of an earthquake.

"Brace for impact!" cried the Doctor, hiding under the console. Booker held on to the railing tightly, and Elizabeth clung to one of the few chairs in the room.

The next few moments were a blur. Booker could barely remember feeling his stomach fly up into his throat, then the feeling of flying, then darkness...

* * *

Again, super sorry I took so long to post this! I promise I'll try and work harder to continue this story!

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7: Crash Landing

Well crap I'm alive! Again! Sorry for these super long breaks between chapters, sometimes I forget about this story because I'm working on a lot of real life things. School and all. I promise more frequent updates from here on in! It's up to you guys to remind me! If it's getting too long of a break between updates, send me a message or review!

Now let's get started!

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Crash Landing**

* * *

"Uggg... What happened...?" Booker sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around. He found himself on a beach, a large coast stretching in front of him. He took a bit of time to shake the sand from his hair and look around further. To his right the TARDIS was seen, its doors wide open and smoke pouring out,

Booker stood up and went into the TARDIS, coughing as he passed through the smoke. There he found the Doctor fiddling with the control panel, mumbling to himself.

"Hey... Doctor..." moaned Booker, still slightly groggy from the crash.

"Booker! I thought you'd never wake up!" The Doctor came over to him. "We're in a bad situation."

"How so?"

"It looks like the central console took some heavy damage in the crash. Unless we get it fixed, we're not going anywhere."

"That's bad?"

"That's bad."

"Damn." Booker paced back and forth. "Can you fix it?"

"Not without the right parts," The Doctor replied, attempting to pull a lever which snapped right off.

Booker nodded slightly. "So we need to go part hunting?"

"Seems so."

Booker nodded, then looked around. Something was missing...

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She went... I dunno. She heard music and wanted to go dance."

"You let her go?!"

"Calm down, Booker. Let the girl have her fun."

Booker nodded and sighed. "We just don't wanna lose her..."

"Job and all, right?"

"Right."

"Here, how about this? I'll let you go find her if you keep an eye out for parts along the way."

"Deal." said Booker with a nod. "I'll come back with the girl and some parts."

"Don't take too long!" said the Doctor.

"I won't." said Booker as he left the TARDIS.

* * *

Booker listened for the sound of music and followed it across the beach. While he walked he kept his eye out for anything that the Doctor may find useful: an odd wrench here, a random cog there, etc.

Soon he found a small gathering of people dancing to music provided by a small band. In the middle was Elizabeth, dancing among them. Booker headed towards them while carrying a large pipe he found lying under the boardwalk of the beach.

"Elizabeth?!" he called.

"Mister Dewitt!" replied Elizabeth with a smile. "Come dance with me!"

"I don't really have time... or the arms." He looked down at the multitude of parts he was carrying.

"Why do you need all that stuff?"

"Doctor needs it. The TARDIS is broken. He needs the parts to help fix it!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Elizabeth, coming over to him. "I can help!"

"Do you know how to fix things?"

She giggled. "You'd be surprised what I know how to do."

"Alright then. Let's get moving."

* * *

"Booker! Elizabeth! Welcome back!" said the Doctor as the pair returned, Elizabeth helping the Doctor carry the parts.

"Thanks." said Booker. "How long was I gone?"

"About an hour. Did you get the parts?"

Booker nodded and showed him the armful of parts they were carrying. The Doctor instantly began to sort through them.

"No, no, no, maybe, no, no, DEFINITELY no... None of these parts are good to help fix the console!"

Booker sighed. "Shit."

"Language."

"Sorry. Where could we get the parts?"

The Doctor tapped his chin and wandered outside, the pair following him. "Think, Doctor, Think..."

Elizabeth looked over at a large airship that was flying through the sky. "What about that?"

The Doctor looked in that direction and squealed. "Perfect! If anything has the parts to fix the TARDIS, it's that! Good eye, Elizabeth!"

She giggled. "I try."

"Well gang, what are we standing around for?" said the Doctor as he marched down the beach. "TO THE AIRSHIP!"

Elizabeth looked at the Doctor. "How long have you guys known each other?"

"We met like just today."

"He's kinda cute."

Booker chuckled. "He might be too old for you."

"How do you figure?"

"Well it's like this..."

* * *

BAM! Wrote this all in one day! Hope it's enough to satisfy your hunger for the zany adventures of The Doctor and Booker Dewitt for now!

Please Favorite, Follow and Review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8: Bird? Or cage?

**Chapter 8**

 **Bird? Or Cage?**

* * *

"Wow... He's THAT old?" asked Elizabeth as the trio walked to the boardwalk bordering the beach.

"Well that's what he told me at least." replied Booker.

"Are you two talking about me?" asked the Doctor. "I'm flattered."

"Heh, I guess we... Doctor what are you doing?"

"Posing!" The Doctor was currently standing with a bodybuilder as he posed in front of some turnstiles for a picture. Once the picture was snapped, the Doctor came back over to them. "So where were we?"

Booker sighed and replied, "We were going to the Airship."

"Right! Airship! TARDIS parts! This way!" The Doctor walked off as if he wasn't distracted at all.

Elizabeth stared after him. "Is he always this..."

"Strange? Weird? Quirky? All of the above?"

"All of the above. And then some."

Booker chuckled. "Yup. Pretty much. Better get used to it."

* * *

"Bird?"

"Or cage?"

"Or perhaps the bird?"

"Nothing beats the cage."

Booker and the Doctor turned the corner to find Elizabeth talking to the lady and the man from before, the ones with the coin and the board. They each presented her with a pendant, one a bird and the other a cage.

"These two again..." said Booker. "How do they..." He looked to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled knowingly. "Spoilers."

"So you DO know how they do it."

"Among other things."

"Let me guess, no sense prying you for info?"

"Yup."

"No harm in checking." Booker leaned over to tap Elizabeth on the shoulder, only to have her turn around and show them the pendants.

"Look at these!" she said. "Which one do you like more, this one, or-or this?!"

The Doctor inspected the pendants carefully. "Hm... the bird is beautiful and... well the cage is somber, but there's something special about it."

"I know right?" said Elizabeth. "I-I just can't decide!"

"Me neither." Both of them looked at Booker. "What do you think?"

"Hm... the one on the right." He pointed to the bird pendant.

"Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm sure."

Elizabeth nodded and put the pendant on her collar. "I love it."

The two people bowed and left. As they left, the trio could hear them talking.

"Surprising. I expected the cage."

"If you're going to be a sore loser, I shan't do this again."

"Now that's just sophistry."

Booker looked to the Doctor. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"What's 'sophistry?'"

"Well it's-"

"The use of fallacious arguments, especially with the intention of deceiving." said Elizabeth, cutting him off.

The Doctor blinked. "Wow, you're really well read."

"Not much else to do... My god... look..."

The trio went up to the side of the boardwalk, looking over the man-made bay to Monument Tower, which was now smoking and destroyed.

"Wow." said the Doctor. "That... thing that attacked us sure did a number on the tower."

Booker looked to Elizabeth. "You alright?"

Elizabeth looked at him a bit sadly. "It was my home..."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

She nodded. "Let's go.

* * *

As the trio walked through a long hallway, they saw a familiar couple.

"Hey, you two." said the African American woman, clinging to the white-skinned man next to her lovingly. "The Doctor and Booker DeWitt, right? We'd like to help you."

Booker tilted his head. "Do we know you?"

"Of course we know them silly!" said the Doctor. "Back at the lottery, remember?"

"Oh yeaaaah."

The man smiled. "Without you we... we wouldn't have gotten away."

"Daisy always said someone like you would come." said the woman.

"Daisy?" asked Booker.

"Daisy Fitzroy." explained the Doctor. "Leader of the Vox Populi, a resistance movement against Comstock and his racist ways and made-up prophecies."

"Heh, they seem like nice folk."

"You never know."

"Here." said the man, holding out a small box. "We'd like you to have this."

Booker nodded in thanks and opened the box. Inside was three tickets to board the First Lady airship.

"You're going to the airship right?" asked the man.

"Yes, how did you..."

"We heard you talking and got these for you. It's the least we could do."

"No." said the Doctor with a smile. "Not the least. It's much more."

The couple smiled at him. "Your'e quite a funny man, Doctor. Where do you come from?"

The Doctor frowned a bit, looking away. "Far, far away..."

"Doctor?" asked Elizabeth. "You alright?"

The Doctor shook his head clear and smiled. "Yes of course! I'm fine!"

Booker looked at him. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Later. Come on gang! To the airship!"

"Right!" said Elizabeth, and the trio walked on, the couple waving as they left.

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


End file.
